Many vehicles ride on wheels. These vehicles are sometimes rendered inoperable when one of their active wheels becomes irrevocably damaged (e.g., when the wheel's tire become flat). In recognition of this, vehicles are commonly equipped to stow a spare wheel. In such a vehicle, the onboard spare wheel serves as a convenient field replacement for a damaged active wheel. In the absence of the onboard spare wheel, a user would have to arrange to either have a spare wheel delivered to the vehicle in the field, or have the vehicle towed or otherwise transported from the field to a location with a spare wheel.
Although the general need to stow spare wheels in vehicles is reflected in the common availability of vehicles equipped to do so, this need is amplified in connection with certain vehicle activities. This need is amplified in connection with off-roading, for instance, not only by the tendency for off-roading to cause irrevocable damage to active wheels, but also by the remoteness of off-roading locations. In the trucks typically used for off-roading, their beds sometimes serve as the location for stowing spare wheels.